Jack Burton
|status = AWOL |caption = |alias = |seasons = Season 2, Season 4 |actor = Gary Cole }} Jack Burton is the alias of the estranged father of Sarah Walker, and is a conman once arrested by the ATF for his own protection while Sarah was attending James Buchanan High School (under the alias of Jenny Burton) in San Diego, CA. He is portrayed by Gary Cole. Jack has only been seen briefly in , where he is seen being arrested by the ATF while a teenage Jenny watches, and in where he comes to Burbank to commit a fraud and visit his daughter. He returns in when Sarah is conned by Daphne Peralta, and leaves the price of a lavish wedding when he skips town. Series Jack is first seen in the Season Two episode, . In a flashback from Sarah at Butte, Montana, he is seen perpetuating a scam in which young Sarah rides her bike in front of an armored bank truck that had just started moving after transferring money from the bank. Sarah fakes an injury, and Jack arrives "just in time" pretending to be a doctor and offers to drive her to the hospital. It was all just a distraction so that Jack could secretly steal money from the truck. After carrying her into his car, he drives off with her finally awakened, revealed to be young Jenny Burton (Sarah's alias), who only received a bruise. She asks him if she should go to the hospital, but he simply offers her a Rocky Road ice cream. In the present time, Sarah is being tailed to a dinner at De Biaso's by a curious Chuck. Chuck was under the impression that old man talking to her at dinner was a "stinking conman" after he received a flash from the Intersect. Sarah then reveals that the man is her father. He is then involved with the CIA as he becomes deeply involved with Sheikh Rajiv Ahmad when he sells him Nagamichi Plaza in Los Angeles, under the ruse of the fictional Hans Lichtenstein; a wealthy individual who has come on hard times and needs to sell a valuable piece of property. When the police arrive to arrest Jack for fraud after he unknowingly helped the CIA successfully arrest the Sheikh, Sarah helps him escape by telling him to go outside her apartment to buy themselves a Rocky Road. Jack returns with their ice cream, only to find the police waiting just outside the entrance of the apartment. He finds Chuck hiding in the bushes, and tells him to take care of his daughter. Jack deduces that his daughter is "some kind of cop," which Chuck confirms, and then he gives Chuck the ice cream foe Sarah before he leaves. Jack returns in . Jack is first seen conning a man into buying an empty parking lot. Sarah and Jack dine at a restaurant where Jack takes the opportunity to take Sarah's CIA credentials from her wallet and asks her how she became a CIA agent since . Jack arrives at Chuck and Sarah's apartment at Echo Park where he discovers she is living with Chuck. Jack is caught by Devon as he was about the pick the lock. Jack stays at Devon's apartment with Ellie and Devon's baby until Chuck and Sarah return. He discovers about Chuck and Sarah's wedding when he finds the wedding plan. Chuck asks Jack to walk Sarah down the aisle on her wedding day but Jack refuses as he believes he was never a good father. Jack leaves Sarah once again. Before he leaves, Jack drops off the piggy bank she gave him "a long time ago" and leaves a letter on her bed saying he never spent a dime of the money but only ever added to it. It is clearly tens of thousands of dollars at the least. Family Being a conman wanted by the law, he is constantly on the run, and has either barely or no contact whatsoever with his family. However, him and Sarah seem to have stayed in touch after he was previously arrested by the ATF when she was at a younger age. It is unknown how she managed to contact Jack, but being a CIA agent, she most likely had been searching for him. Sarah Walker Sarah and Jack have a rocky relationship with her often wishing she could have had a more normal childhood to which he replies that no kid ever had as much fun as she did. He often involved her in his numerous cons. She was injured occasionally but he wouldn't take her to the hospital fearing the cops would find them. Emma His relationship with Sarah's mother, Emma is almost unknown. After his disastrous attempt at proposing to her, his future wife's family refused to accept him. It is possible that they never even managed to marry, with Sarah stating that after the proposal they both saw it as the end of their relationship and held off marriage plans. Category:Characters Category:Season Two Minor Characters Category:Season Four Minor Characters Category:Sarah Category:Male